Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 2
is the second episode of selector spread WIXOSS. The episode premiered on October 11th, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters ''' *Rūko Kominato *Hitoe Uemura *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Mayu *Iona Urazoe *Tama *Hatsu Kominato *Akira Aoi *Urith in Iona Urazoe's Body *Milulun *Chiyori *Eldora '''Cards * Chlorine, Natural Source * Code Maze Babel * Slash Miracle * Anti-Spell Synopsis Rūko is troubled over using Iona, and of committing to battle. Meanwhile, Urith connects with Akira, bringing her back to the WIXOSS scene once again. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins with Rūko and Hitoe walking home. Yuzuki thinks out loud that it would be much more easier if they could question the mastermind behind the system, Mayu: however, they reject the idea, as it would require one of them to become a LRIG. Next, Rūko finds herself in a void with many cards floating around her. A bunch of strings appear from above her and tie her up, as she watches all of her most recent memories. Rūko then starts questioning herself saying how she can't play by the rules if she wants her wish granted, but she can't grant her wish by herself, and if she does nothing she might be trapped forever. Suddenly, the strings lift her into the air, and a giant creature with large arms and glowing eyes (who appears to be Mayu) and approaches Rūko from the shadows and reaches out towards her. Rūko then wakes up. The next day, Hatsu Kominato suggests that she and Rūko play a game of WIXOSS, to which she accepts. As they are start playing Rūko begins gushing over her grandmother's cards, much to her grandmother's amusement. Hatsu then amusingly notes that even though Rūko gushes over her cards, she still sticks with Tama. In response, Rūko mentions that she put together a new deck as well. Rūko then pulls out her White Hope deck box, but finds Iona in there. Rūko takes a different LRIG from the box and puts the box down. Iona questions Rūko about why she didn't use her as her LRIG: after all since it wasn't a battle between Selectors, it would've been safe. Iona then tells Rūko that she can't ignore her forever. The scene then cuts to Akira Aoi, who is at a cafe. Two men, recognizing her as a model, approach her and start fawning over her, but Akira tells them to shut up and turns the other side of her face to them, showing the scar over her right cheek. Urith, in Iona's body, comes to pick Akira up, and Akira angrily kicks one of the men in the knee, accidentally mentioning Urith's real name in the process. In the car, Urith reminds her that she promised to not say Urith's real name in public, to which Akira meekly apologizes for. Urith asks her if she didn't put on her scar-covering makeup today, to which Akira replies that she wanted Urith to praise her, and expresses gratitude to Urith for she was able to change. A flashback then starts with Akira being shown as being in her room, angrily telling a woman who is presumably her mom to go away. She hears another voice, who she recognizes as one of her coworkers back when she was a model. They bring her to their van, where they apply make-up on her to cover her scar. Urith then enters the van, and Akira, initially recognizing her as Iona, smashes a glass bottle and threatens to stab her. When Urith shows no resistance, Akira lowers the bottle, realizing that she wasn't Iona. Urith tells her her true identity, as well as the truth of the Selector system, and that Iona's wish was to become a LRIG. Once Urith finishes, Akira laughs out loud, and then starts crying. Urith begins to comfort her and express her admiration and longing for Akira. After Iona licks her scar, Akira, who is in disbelief, shoves her away and runs off. Later, Akira is delivered a box of makeup with Iona's name on it. She then starts regularly going out with her scar covered up, and starts going back to school. She eventually receives an invitation from Urith to appear in a commercial with her. Akira is initially suspicious as she arrives, and begins to talk to Urith about herself. Akira explains that she was never particularly smart and was always poor, but had confidence in her looks, so she became a model. However, when Iona became a model, she began to overshadow Akira. Akira then explains how Iona made her feel invisible. Hearing this, Urith starts recounting Akira's first and second appearance in a magazine (which was the 2012 "Valentine's Day Special" edition page on Adding Makeup Without Getting Caught By Your Teacher and the 2012 "Summer of Excitement" edition: Personal Items That You Never Leave Home Without.) Urith then confesses her admiration of Akira again, and promises her that she will use all her resources to help make Akira shine. Back in the present, in the car, Akira expresses her gratitude to Urith. Urith asks her if her hatred towards Iona has disappeared that quickly, and reminds her that she prefers to see Akira's negative emotions because they were what made her shine. Urith then asks Akira for a favour. At her house, while Rūko is going over a grocery list with her grandma, she receives a call from Yuzuki. Yuzuki tells Rūko that Akira appeared in a recent magazine, without her scar. Hitoe starts wondering if Akira became a Selector again like she did, so she asks Rūko if she thinks that her wish has already been granted. Rūko says she doesn't know, but she's glad that Akira has recovered. Yuzuki scolds for her this and Hitoe explains that Akira is looking for Selectors again using her magazine appearances. Shocked by this news, Rūko asks if they can meet up tomorrow to discuss this. After she hangs up, Rūko heads out to buy the groceries. While Rūko is out, she sees a truck with Akira and what is presumably Iona on it. Iona reminds Rūko that it's actually Urith, and tells her that Urith had a mission to fulfill as part of Iona's wish: to create other skilled Selectors for Iona to battle. Akira approaches Rūko and Iona and challenges them to a battle, showing off her new LRIG, Milulun. Shocked by this news, Rūko asks Akira why she became Selector again when she knows the cost, though Akira starts acting meek and begs her to battle with her, so that she can start getting her confidence back. Rūko, feeling guilty, accepts. In the battlefield, after Akira gives Iona some initial tauniting, she starts the battle by growing Milulun and placing Chlorine, Natural Source. Back at Hitoe's house, Yuzuki openly wonders what would happen if Akira starts to go after Rūko, and worries that if Rūko doesn't have Tama she might not hold up against Akira, because of her habit of teasing and tormenting other Selectors. Hitoe then asks Yuzuki about what kind of girl Tama was before she became an LRIG, but Yuzuki finds it hard to imagine and jokingly suggests that she may've been in a cat in real life. Yuzuki then says that it's exactly because Tama is her friend that Rūko won't give up. Back in the battlefield, Akira and Milulun are dominating the fight, as Akira continues to taunt Rūko and Iona. Irritated by Rūko's lack of focus, Iona tells her to get serious and use her ability which forces her opponent to attack in conjunction with a high-powered SIGNI. After Akira taunts her about how her LRIG is giving her orders, Rūko starts to doubt herself, stating that the battle feels wrong in her mind. Rūko then remembers Tama. Rūko attempts to use Slash Miracle, but Akira cancels it with Anti-Spell. Just as it seems like Rūko is about to lose, the battle is then interrupted by a construction worker. Just as Akira is leaving, she taunts Iona on how she got stuck with a wimpy Selector, after going through so much effort to become an LRIG. Akira then warns Rūko that she'll be coming to battle her over and over again, in order to make both her life and Iona's life as miserable as possible. Akira then leaves. Once Akira is away from them, Rūko tells Iona that she tried to take the battle seriously, but was not engaged in the battle; she found the battle not fun, as it wasn't with Tama or with her friends. The scene then cuts to a burger restaurant, where Eldora had just finished telling Chiyori about the truth of Selectors becoming LRIGs. As Chiyori excitedly talks about what she would do as a LRIG, Eldora feels relieved that she doesn't have to feel guilty having Chiyori as a Selector. The episode then ends, with Urith approaching the pair... Featured Battle Rūko Kominato vs Akira Aoi - No Count - as the battle was interrupted by a 3rd party Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation